


Just a nightmare

by Axeyostachio



Series: Random Radnid [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeyostachio/pseuds/Axeyostachio
Summary: Rad has a nightmare.





	Just a nightmare

Rad shot up in a panic, shaking and panting after waking up from one of the worst nightmares he's ever suffered. Having nightmares was quite normal for him now, although he definitely didn't enjoy it. Especially the one he just had.

Normally he'd act like these nightmares didn't bother him and go right back to sleep, but this one especially petrified him. He noticed how the woman beside him slightly shifted in her sleep, Enid obviously didn't notice his sudden jolt.

He couldn't help but stare at her for the next few minutes. It was just a nightmare, it wasn't like it actually affected her in real life. But he couldn't help but shake even more, what that dream made him witness was horrific and he never wanted to see it again. He never wanted to see her like that again.

Shakily he laid back down and gently wrapped an arm around, sniffling and holding her close. That was what managed to wake her up as she groaned groggily and noticed the droplets on her cheek.

"Rad?.." She asked tiredly, turning around so she was facing him. He was shaking and was tightly curled around her body. "Hey.." She whispered calmly, gently wiping the tears that dripped down his face. She knew he had nightmares often, but she didn't know the reason as to why. There didn't seem to be a reason, it just happened.

His terrified golden eyes stared into her calm redish Brown ones as she smiled gently at him. He held her close and quietly sobbed, she embraced him as well, beginning to gently run her hands through his hair and calmly sooth him.

They stayed that way for quite a while. When he finally managed to call himself down he buried his face into her neck and held her close. 

"What was it about this time?" She asked curiously, gently toying with his antennas as well. Rad drew a shaky breath and held her tighter.

"I-It was about you..But I don't want to talk about it"

Enid hummed and nodded. The two stayed quiet for a while before Enid noticed the sound of him holding back his sobs again. She forced him to look her in the eyes, even if it was kind of a struggle.

"I lost you.." He sighed, remembering everything in his dream and shaking in fear. Desperate for the memories to leave. Enid pulled him into a gentle kiss and placed her forehead against his.

Staring into his eyes with nothing but love and comfort.

"Hey you big doof, I'm fine. I'm still here" she chuckled warmly. 

"I know" he sighed. "But I still get scared of losing you somehow. I just don't know what I'd do if you...were gone"

Enid frowned and pulled him close, kissing his cheek.

"It was just a nightmare, you know you won't lose me"

"But what if I do? What if something happens that I can't stop and you die?"

Enid remained quiet as his questions. Never before had she imagined him asking such things. He always acted so unbothered by these nightmares, but she could tell they really messed with his emotions.

"Well if I do then I'd want you to stay strong and keep going, I'd want you to find someone who you'll love even more than you loved me"

"That would never happen. I could never love anyone or find anyone else who understood me like you do" he replied, a saddened laugh escaping from him.

Enid couldn't help but smile. Why did he always have to be such a caring dork.

"I'm not going to leave you, ever"

"You better not" Rad slightly joked.

Resting his head on her chest and purring happily. He slowly and continentally fell asleep to the rising and falling of her chest and the gentle beats of her heart.

Feeling safe, warm, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna start doing these random radnid things because sometimes my heart demands it (none of these are going to be related to one another unless I say it is)


End file.
